masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mail (Mass Effect: Datapad)
While playing Mass Effect 3, if a player has also downloaded the iOS app Mass Effect 3: Datapad and linked it with the same Origin account as linked to Mass Effect 3, they can receive brief messages from squad mates and allies. These messages are sent to Commander Shepard and influenced by who you have spoken to, decisions you have made, mission outcomes, crew recruited, as well as who is alive in your current playthrough. The messages are sorted by name of the sender followed roughly by the order in which they are sent by the sender. Names are shortened in the app. Messages are written here as they are written in the app. Adams * Got the new recruit set up. Nice work. I'll try to channel his anger into something productive. Only if Gabriella Daniels was killed in Mass Effect 2 but Kenneth Donnelly survived. * Got the new recruits set up. Good engineers. Nice to have them back on the side of the angels. Only if both Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly survived Mass Effect 2. Admiral Raan * Zaal'Koris' return has saved many civilian ships, Commander. Thank you again for finding him on Rannoch. Only if Shepard convinces Admiral Koris to submit to rescue in Rannoch: Admiral Koris. Allers * Thanks for giving me this chance, Commander. I promise it'll be worth your time. * Interview has aired--and it's getting re-run all over the place! You and your household name.... * Getting fan mail from salarian space. A lot of "I signed up because I heard about Earth." Every little bit counts! Only if Shepard asks Allers to focus on the Alliance in her report. * You wouldn't believe my fan mail. People HATE Cerberus! Arrests all over human space. Thought you should know! Only if Shepard asks Allers to focus on Cerberus in her report. * Sorry to leave so early. Had to head out when the coast was clear. Had a nice time. <3 Anderson * Losing comms. It's hell down here, Shepard. Get us some help. Will be in touch--when I can. Aria * Well, it's not Sederis, but it's close enough. Eclipse is on board. Nice work. Received if Sederis is either kept in lock-up or is released with the intention of having her killed. * Sederis is one crazy bitch. Fortunately she's our crazy bitch. Eclipse is on board. * Nice work with Narl. The Blood Pack needs to fight, and I need cannon fodder. * Nice work on Vosque. Glad you didn't have to get your hands dirty, Spectre. Received if you retrieve the Black Market Artifacts. * Hope that doesn't trouble your conscience. The Blue Suns are mine now. Thanks for the help. Received if Shepard chose to recruit the Blue Suns by having General Oraka killed rather than retrieving the Black Market Artifacts. * Good to see you haven't lost your edge now that you've gone legit again. Let's do some business. * I'm stretching out on my old bed again and thinking of you. Come by anytime. Ash * Heard you came by while I was out. Appreciate it. I'm awake. Lots of drugs, though. * Looks like I'm getting out of the hospital. About time. * I'll try to do humanity proud as a Spectre. I've got a lot to live up to. * Heard Garrus is back on board. That is good news. This message is received directly after Garrus is recruited aboard the Normandy. * Thanks again for coming to the memorial. That means a lot. * Ready for action, Commander. Also, never drinking with Vega again. * After our talk all I'm thinking of is my Dad's cooking. Normandy chow just isn't cutting it. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. * Hey, Skipper. They might actually let me see you today. Hang in there. * Why am I not surprised that mess was all Cerberus. After everything we did trying to help those people on Horizon. * Did we just go on a picnic? I think we did. Excellent. * They sure don't cover stuff like that rachni monster in basic training. Can't believe it. * Still trying to decide if the turian strategy was a good idea or not. Tough call. Bailey * Hell of a mess down here. Could've been a lot worse, though. Thanks. Chakwas * I've got everything set up in the medbay, Commander. Glad to be back in action. * Thanks for speaking with the refugees, Commander. All above messages are only if Dr. Chakwas is recruited instead of Dr. Michel. Conrad * Wow, Jenna is really something! And she likes me! Listen, if you ever need help on the Normandy, just let me know! Cortez * Good to see you, Commander. Come by again if you want to talk shop. * You were right. Good to get off the Normandy and watch the ships go by for a bit. Only if Shepard did the friendship event where they watch ships pass by the Citadel. * Thanks for coming. Don't know if I'd've been able to get through it without you there. Only if Shepard speaks with Cortez at the memorial. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Cortez. Din Korlack * The bombers are on their way. Thank you for saving my life, Earth-clan. EDI * I have made the necessary preparations regarding krogan support, although the long-term issues remain. * Shepard, when you have time, I have another question for you. Actually, I have 1,623,058, but I'm pacing myself. * Thank you for discussing my questions. Speaking with you results in better advice than searching the extranet. * The geth dreadnought was fascinating. Even in combat, the geth remain an intriguing synthetic species. * I wish I could have entered the consensus with you. It sounds like a remarkable experience. * I am devoting additional resources to studying Reaper movements. We are going to beat them, Shepard. * Thank you for speaking with me about the Illusive Man. I cannot guarantee myself error-free, but I will do my best. Garrus * Good to be back where I belong. Thanks for the update on cross-species liaisons. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus. * Good to be back where I belong. Less politics and more shooting. * You forget where I hang out, Shepard? I'm getting things ship-shape in the Main Battery. * Alliance tech have this cannon out of alignment. Good thing you've got me to help. * Asked around about that turian team on Tuchanka but got stonewalled. Whatever it is, it's big. * Too bad Wrex is in such a bad mood. The reunion isn't what I'd hoped it would be. * You, me, and Wrex. Just like old times. Too bad it took the Reapers to make it happen. * I don't like this Wreav guy, Shepard. He's the reason they invented the genophage in the first place. * Appreciate the check-in. It hurts to see soldiers in that damn camp. At least it reminds me what we're fighting for. After speaking to Garrus on Citadel. * For a guy named "Joker", he tells some terrible ones. With the krogan on our side, I guess he's allowed to celebrate. * Summoning the mother of all thresher maws? You never make it dull, do you? Just wish we had all come home. Only if Mordin dies during Priority: Tuchanka * Glad we didn't have to add a name to this wall, Shepard. Thanks for coming by. After speaking to Garrus about potentially shooting Kaidan or Ashley. * Glad we got Jacob out of there okay. Thought we'd be doing a replay of my siege on Omega for a bit there. * Let me know if you ever want a rematch somewhere less windy. Those tornadoes on the Citadel are brutal. Only if Shepard misses during the Garrus relationship event. * This wall's getting heavy. Let's hope we don't have to put too many more names on it. * Congrats on being the Galactic Champion of Bottle Shooting. When the bottles rise and attack we'll know who to turn to. Only if Shepard doesn't miss during the Garrus relationship event. * Still not used to being in charge. If only they'd asked my opinion a few years earlier... * Even after that whole Overlord nightmare, Shepard? Gutsy move! Only if Overlord was completed in Mass Effect 2. * Glad you were the one to talk to the Reaper. I would've just shot it some more for spite. * Thanks for coming by. Not many people to talk with about the big choices these days. * Damn Cerberus bastards. They sent us to help Horizon before, and now they've destroyed it themselves. * Let me know when you want to show me a few more vid moves... or more target practice. Hope you're still flexible. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus. * It's late. Just got up for some water. You're still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. * Just wanted to say even with all this craziness, you're still a beautiful sight. Get some sleep. Love G Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Garrus and turns him down before the last mission. Geth Primes * Our cognition is vastly improved. We thank you, Shepard-Commander. The geth will reciprocate this trust. Grunt * Healing up. Bored. * Back on my feet. Getting my assignment today. About time. Hackett * You never were one to miss a chance to make alliances, Commander. Nice work with the geth. Only if paragon/renegade choice made in Priority: Rannoch to secure peace. * Nice work bringing in the quarians. Victus is already reporting them helping out. Only if choice is made to sacrifice the geth in Priority: Rannoch. * Hope these synthetics work well on our side. Their fleet's impressive, I'll give them that. Only if choice is made to sacrifice the quarians in Priority: Rannoch. Jack * Hey, Shepard. Looks like we're getting ready for the final push. Good luck out there. * Just blew up an entire Reaper base. Brought the whole thing down. Reminded me of you. * Rodriguez just ripped a husk's head off. May be some hope for her yet. * Thanks for helping me out with shore leave. Also, you're still a crappy dancer. Jacob * Here's the update. Brynn now wants to call the baby 'Hackett'. Heh, not bad for a girl, I guess. * Hey Shepard. Got all the families settled and everyone's working 24/7 now. * Hey, Commander. Signed up for active duty. Maybe I'll see you on Earth. Reapers are gonna pay. James * Damn, the Citadel is huge. And quiet. Lemme know when it's time to go kick some Reaper ass. * Hey, Loco/Lola, thanks for the practice. Lemme know if you ever want a rematch. Nickname varies based on Shepard's gender. * You impressed the hell outta the boys. Now they're getting me free drinks! Only if Shepard agrees to get to know James' friends to improve Shepard's image as one of the crew. * Damn those turians aren't afraid to go all the way. * Hell of a thing down there. Glad that thresher maw's on our side, huh? Only if James Vega was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Tuchanka. * Thanks for showing me the shiny digs. Still not sure if N7's right for me, but the talk helps. Shepard will get this message after inviting Vega up to his/her cabin and giving Vega advice about the N7 recommendation. * Thanks for checking up on the grunts, Commander. Lemme know if you ever want a rematch. * Thanks for buying the round, Commander. Impressed the hell outta the boys. * Damn, yeah, this ink stings a bit more than usual. Still worth it, though. This message appears after James Vega is accepted into N7 and Shepard speaks to Vega while the latter is getting a celebratory tattoo on his back. Javik * I will help you, but evolve faster. Typing messages like this is an insult. * Salarians used to lick their eyes in my cycle. Now they shoot guns? * The lizard doctor made me read him. His thoughts are even more confusing than his speech. * Water is significantly more intuitive than this clumsy apparatus. I am limited in how many charact * Hope did not save my people. But we never bothered to try. Maybe your cycle will be different. * I can assist if you have difficulty with the airlock. * Foolish. You allowed a machine access to your mind? What if it infected you? * Your asari is strong. But I will not tell her that. She must find her own strength. * I had forgotten their faces. Thank you for that much. If Javik was convinced to use the memory shard. * The other species are too optimistic. Reapers can't be wished away. Hope did not save my people. * Let those mutated asari be a warning against failure. The whole galaxy could end the same. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. * I enjoyed killing machines again. More satisfying than organics. * Thresher maws have gotten much bigger. Too big to ride now. A shame. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Tuchanka. * It was good to see one of my own kind again. A pity about the asari's world. There are always other planets. Only if Javik was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Thessia. * But what if the ghosts are restless? What then? I imagine you have many. Joker * Oh man, EDI's asking some guy for his opinion on the war. I think he thinks he's being recorded. * Hey! Don't scratch the paint on the new EDI-bot, okay? * Not many pilots could handle a pickup with an unfamiliar ship in the middle of a space battle. Just sayin'. * Any time you want me to play tag with a Cerberus cruiser, you just let me know. * I think next time we hit the Citadel, I'm gonna show EDI the sights. No way that could go wrong, right? * Thanks for coming by, Commander. Liquid courage wasn't cutting it. Needed the old-fashioned kind. Only if Shepard encouraged Joker to pursue a relationship with EDI. * Thanks for coming by, Commander. Probably would've made an ass outta myself otherwise. Only if Shepard deliberately encouraged Joker not to romance EDI and to remain just friends with her. * YOU ARE THE BEST COMMANDER EVER ALSO I AM A LITTLE DRUNK RIGHT NOW * You are a cold, cold commander. Look at this. Galaxy on fire, I'm paying for my own drinks. Jondum Bau * Calling in favors from a few friends. We'll be around when you need us. Only if you either choose to save Bau's life instead of the hanar homeworld, or if Kasumi was around to save the hanar homeworld for you, leaving you free to save Bau. Kaidan * Heard you came by while I was out. Thanks, Commander. I'm up, most of time, at least. * Thanks again for the chat. Sometimes you gotta talk through things to figure them out, you know? * I'll try to do humanity proud as a Spectre. Know I've got a lot to live up to. * I got my things and set up on the starboard observation deck. Come by whenever you like, okay? Door's open. * I got my things and set up on the starboard observation deck. Feels good to be back. Thanks. * One thing more about the Illusive Man--can't help but be grateful he brought you back. Weird feeling. Life's strange. * Glad you stopped by, Commander. Maybe next time we can deal you in, give Vega someone else to take money from. Received after hearing the asides from Vega and Kaidan in the lounge. * I can't believe what I just saw--what Cerberus did. After everything we did trying to help those people on Horizon. Received if Kaidan is taken on the mission Priority: Horizon. * Thanks for listening. Only place I'd rather be right now is Earth and if I can't be there, I'm glad I'm here. * Hey, I'm so happy. That's all. How can the future be so unsure and so bright at the same time. Yours, Kaidan. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Kaidan. * Doubt any of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon. But I believe in you. * Hey, Commander. Thought I might come down to see you today--if they let me. Here's hoping. Kasumi * Crucible project...so much shiny tech...this is gonna be fun, Shep. Kelly * I took your advice. Thanks. I'll be around, even if you don't recognize me at first. Received if Shepard convinces Kelly to change her name and appearance. * Thanks for understanding why I can't come back. I'm proud I can at least do good work here. Liara * If it's all right, I've set up equipment in the old XO quarters. Hopefully it will help. * I've set up my equipment in the old XO quarters. Come by when you can. * Hope you like what I've done with the room. Come back if there's anything else you'd like to do with it... Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Liara. * Hope you like what I've done with the room. I'll let you know when I have more data on the Crucible. * This isn't at all what I assumed a Prothean would be like. He's fascinating, but... I guess we'll see. * It was nice to sit and have a drink on the Presidium, even if I was working. * Sur'Kesh had some impressive secret technology. Hopefully they didn't mind me taking a few scans. Only if Liara was one of Shepard's squadmates during Priority: Sur'Kesh. * Hope that in a few centuries, the Reapers are just a long-faded memory. Thanks for the visit. * Message out and away. Perhaps the hanar will be building statues to you in 50,000 years... * It was nice to take some time and look at the water again. thank you, Shepard. * It was horrible to see the Ardat-Yakshi like that. Thank you for taking the time to destroy the monastery. Only if Liara was one of Shepard's squadmates during Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. * Thank you for talking. It helps. * I enjoyed our walk... and I look forward to many more together, whatever happens. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Liara. * I doubt any of us will be getting much sleep, Shepard. But I believe in you.. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Liara. * Whatever happens, Shepard, I'll be there to help. For now, I'm hunting intel on Cerberus. Michel * I'm set up in the medbay, Commander. I hope I can help. * Thanks for speaking with the refugees, Commander. Glad it worked out. All above messages are only if Dr. Michel is recruited instead of Dr. Chakwas. Miranda * I managed to catch up with a few old contacts. They didn't want to talk; but they did. More later. * Just heard about the Illusive Man. Wish I could have seen his face. Still getting patched up. * Finally got back to the Citadel. Found what I needed. Talk to you soon. * Good luck. Mordin * Shepard, where is my lab? Using Med-bay but change to room layout very confusing. * Shepard. Should visit Med-Bay when you have free moment. Eve enjoys meeting new people. Noles * Thanks for helping me track those codes. No further trouble on my end. Good luck with the batarian fleet. Only if Shepard manages to resolve Citadel: Batarian Codes without killing Balak or the unnamed batarian commander. * Nice work taking down that batarian. Worth a little paperwork to have one less terrorist running around. Only if Shepard manages to resolve Citadel: Batarian Codes by killing Balak or the unnamed batarian commander. Padok Wiks * Commander, Eve seems in good spirits. I know you're busy, but you should drop by the Med-Bay when you have a chance. * Did we get away with it, Commander? I'd rather not have Wreav's mercenaries hunting me the rest of my life. All above messages are only if Mordin Solus was killed in Mass Effect 2. Samara * I have been dispatched to an asari colony under siege. There is so much suffering here. I will do what I can. * The Reapers have been driven back from this colony, for now. They are many, Shepard, but their forces can falter. * I will enjoy fighting the Reapers. I tire of duties that test my resolve and not my courage. Solik Vass * The video is coming together amazingly, Commander. This is going to get people stirred up! Tali * I'll keep it professional in public, Shepard. But glad to know your feelings haven't changed. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. * I had a wonderful night. Thank you...and thanks for waiting. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. * As horrible as it was down there, part of me is still amazed to have set foot on Rannoch. * Even without geth in suits, we're getting some nice upgrades. Geth code plus quarian ingenuity is something to see! * Got word from the Fleet. They're ready to help whenever we need them. Eager to defend their new world. * Jacob seems like a good man. A shame he stayed with Cerberus for so long. * Spiders, Shepard. Seriously. Spiders. Only if Tali was one of Shepard's squadmates during Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. * For the record, I could still kick that turian diplomat in the gizzard. I won't, but I could. * Ready to get back to the action, but it was nice to take a moment on the Citadel. Thanks. * It will never be drinks and a vid with us, but it was still nice to take a moment on the Citadel. * Hang in there Shepard. You can do it. * hey Shepard im in teh lounge havinga drink, wanna hwlp? * Ow. Head hurts. Why do people do this for fun? And what happened to my spellchecker? * I expect we'll be having more sleepless nights before this is over. But whatever happens, I'm with you. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Tali. * Thanks for having me up to your cabin. It felt great to escape the war, at least for a little while. Thane * Shepard, if you can come, hurry. Not much time. * Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Shepard. I wish I could be of more help. * I regret that you have to see me in this condition, Siha. I wish I could be of more help. Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Thane. Traynor * Thanks for the talk, Commander. I found an asari toothbrush on the Citadel. Their teeth are like ours, right? * I'm making preparations for the Normandy, to serve as our summit conference center. Good luck, Commander. * The new tech EDI licensed works like a charm. I could learn to like this ship. * I'm not saying I'd volunteer. So don't go looking for bombs. * Thanks for having me up, Commander. And for being a good sport when I destroyed you at chess. Only if Shepard is not romantically involved with Traynor. * Thanks for the shower. Oddly, I'm still feeling kind of dirty... Only if Shepard is romantically involved with Traynor. * Don't know when you'll have a chance for a good night's sleep, Commander. But I'll be there. * Good luck on Horizon, Commander. If you find any civilians, do what you can, okay? * Good luck with Cerberus. Blow those bastards to hell. Udina * I heard about the asari. Do what you can with the turians. I'm going to explore other possibilities. * The asari pulled out? They're hanging us out to dry. Do what you can. I'm pursuing other options. * Without the asari, your summit fails. Anderson didn't lay enough groundwork. I'll fix what I can. Only if Anderson was made Councilor at the beginning of Mass Effect 2. Wreav * When this is over, I'm gonna kill the salarian. Nobody does a "procedure" on me like that and lives. Only if Wrex was killed in Mass Effect. * Shepard, the females aren't getting pregnant. They must be out of practice. Only if Wrex was killed in Mass Effect and Shepard sabotaged the genophage cure. Wrex * Damn. This BETTER cure the genophage. The salarian's "procedure" hurts like hell. * I know what you did. Only if Shepard sabotaged the genophage cure. Zaeed * No way we're all getting out of this war alive. Be fun to try, though. Category:Squad Members Category:Mass Effect 3: Datapad Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Background